superskyefandomcom-20200213-history
Nes Garrow
Nes Garrow is one of the main characters in SuperSkye and also one of the game's playable characters. He is said to be a dimensional traveler from a distant planet known as Third Earth, or, in The Displacement of Nes Garrow, simply Earth. He becomes friends with Skye after she finds him in the forest slowly after his arrival. Many believe that he and Skye are a couple, but it is never mentioned in the game. History There are several accounts of his history with Skaylia, as the game explains it differently than The Displacement of Nes Garrow does. SuperSkye version Nes came to Catholia when his home planet, Third Earth, began tapping into strange frequencies coming from interdimensional tunnels. Nes was one of the few brave volunteers for Third Earth's first interdimensional trip. His trip through the interdimensional tunnels went horribly wrong, and he was sent to the planet Skaylia. In the game's second mission, the SRF Commander explains to Skye that he is picking up strange frequencies from the Northern Forest. He sends the SRF to explore and try to find the source of these frequencies. Eventually they find the unconscious Nes amid the wreckage of his totaled interdimensional pod. After they revive him, he instantly befriends Skye and agrees to aid her in her quest to stop Megacorp. The Displacement of Nes Garrow B.N.'s version places Nes's arrival roughly ten years before the events of SuperSkye, making it instead part of its backstory. Nes arrives on Skaylia by means of a Flume built by Pillar Enterprises; he was forced to take part in a testing program due to the hefty sum of money that the corporation promised to pay. Thinking he would simply be sent around the world to Scotland, Nes is shocked when he arrives on Skaylia. It takes time for him to grow used to the planet's odd appearance and low gravity. Nes is then ambushed by Pillar's attack squadron and only barely manages to escape. Then, he encounters Skye, who takes him back to her home in Glaceau Valley There, he lives with her family for most of his time on Skaylia during the course of the story. Eventually, at the end of the story's conflicts, the SRF sends him back to Earth with his mind altered to remember everything that happened on Skaylia as nothing but a dream. He does not return until Skye comes back for him in the Luxio Gamma; then he becomes a permanent member of the Skaylian Resistance Force, and he stays on Skaylia for the rest of his life. Characteristics Nes wears a dark grey coat that remains loose, exposing his bright red undershirt. His pants are long and are also a dark shade of grey. He wears a red baseball cap turned backwards, and his hair is bushy and black. Nes seems to be a little short-tempered, but he actually holds himself together very well, given that he has just been ripped away from his world and into another universe that is teetering on the brink of war. Like Skye and Holly, Nes is playable throughout the game after he is first encountered. Although lacking in speed, he is the ultimate powerhouse, knowing many martial arts-oriented moves reminiscent of those from Street Fighter or Mortal Kombat. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters